


Actions Cause Reactions

by GoreAndGlitter



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Headcanon, Hurt, I'm a nightmare for cliffhangers by the way, I'm not sure how far I'll go with the violence yet, It's a start, Loss, Love, Pain, Violence, but hey
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-14 22:08:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20608115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoreAndGlitter/pseuds/GoreAndGlitter
Summary: Spinel was aiming to kill Steven when she let go of him on top of the injector but instead of singing to her, Steven blows a fuse and delivers a reaction she never expected and no one could predict (not even Garnet!)





	1. Expecting Anything, Prepared for Nothing

Exhausted wasn’t the right word to describe how Steven felt right now. He’d not eaten or slept in over 24 hours almost and he was drained. He didn’t know how much longer he was going to be able to keep up this defense with Spinel. She was beyond unruly, but he could understand why to an extent however this was pushing all the boundaries.

Hadn’t he tried to be nice? Wasn’t he kind and caring? Why was she behaving like this? Couldn’t she see any other ways but her own?

Steven couldn’t fathom, no matter how hard he tried, why she had to be this way but when you’re abandoned and forgotten, what other way was there for Spinel to think? She’d been left too long alone with only her thoughts eating her up until Steven’s message finally came through.

She’d been stood so long, she’d become rooted to the floor, she’d lost her voice and could just about remember how to talk. She’d stumbled remembering how to walk again trying to get to the screen to see what was happening properly.

None of this could have been true! This wasn’t the way the game was supposed to work, Pink had told her how the game worked, right? She was to stand nice and still and…and… nothing. There was nothing else. Everything hit Spinel all at once and through a mass series of events, she now found herself stood on the edge of her injector, holding Steven over the edge.

Now, she could finally kill him and end all this. This planet wouldn’t matter, there would be no more other friends and no more son of a diamond and there wouldn’t be any more pain. The only problem with this plan was that pang in her abdomen thinking that Steven wouldn’t be there anymore.

Forcing this feeling aside, telling herself that it was nothing but an instinct programming from being rejuvenated, she burst out laughing as she watched the bleeding boy panic, tears streaming down his face as she held him out ready to drop him telling her how sad his life was. Was he really like her? Hurt?

No, he was pathetic, hanging on to her looking at her finally all devoid of hope! Now he knew how she felt! This was it! She was going to be a savior and take all his pain away, end it all and he’d never have to worry again.

Letting go of his arm, Spinel waited for him to plummet out of her sight and be able to finish what she started. Her fight instinct kicked in when the boy didn’t fall but instead floated. He told her how bad everything was and he was only young so he couldn’t be much of a match for her! Fight quickly turned to fear and her flight instinct was trying to react as she saw his display of power.

She’d never seen Pink do anything like this and none of the other gems had shown these displays. She was done for. Spinel knew she should run and get away from Steven but fear and regret wrapped around her so fast as that pang in her abdomen exploded she was rooted to the spot once more until she was knocked off her feet.

Watching Steven land on the injector, she could only stare at him. If she didn’t react soon she wouldn’t be able to react at all. Without warning, Spinel found herself contained in some sort of pink bubble.

Having no idea what was happening, she lunged forward to try to get to Steven but found she couldn’t go further than it’s containment. She wondered if this was another trick until she actually focused to see Steven was the one containing her.

She was in trouble.


	2. Why

Steven stood before Spinel with a deadpan look on his face. This girl needed a time out and a major one out. Steven was known for being a soft touch and over the years that hadn’t changed. He was still willing to forgive but he didn’t forget and he sometimes hated that. Spinel needed help and a lot of it but all that had slipped out of his mind.

Right now, he wasn’t sure if to throw her into the distance in the bubble, collapse the bubble until she couldn’t move, poof her or fight her. He was seething but his emotions just wouldn’t bubble to the surface. Anyone who knew Steven would have known that this was highly unusual and that something was clearly wrong.

Spinel tried in vain trying to get out of her spherical confinement, swiping at it, growling and hissing to no avail. She tried stretching out and tried to move the containment field but nothing changed. Steven stood there, keeping her closed in his power.

Throwing her body against the bubble, as expected, Spinel slide down to the floor and sat looking up at Steven through the pink hue. Suddenly she started laughing, she couldn’t do anything and she was actually afraid. So far, no one had really been able to stop her. Why hadn’t she calculated this? Steven was Pink’s son, he inherited the power of a diamond! Of course, he was going to be stronger than her!

This could be it for her! She could be shattered and everything she did was for nothing. It really would be like she meant nothing and never made an impact! Spinel’s thoughts were now reeling and there was no slowing them while Steven stood unchanged, just watching her.

Steven wasn’t like that though, right? He wouldn’t really hurt her right? He’d just talk to her, wouldn’t he? He was trying to be safe, wasn’t he? Sure she’d actually tried to kill him but Steven wouldn’t kill anyone would he? He hadn’t hurt her so far, besides using her just to turn off the ...injector….

Spinel’s thoughts pause as she realized just how cruel she’d been in comparison to what Steven had done and even then, maybe there was more to the story? Steven had really been nothing but patient and understanding with her, obviously defending himself but Spinel was defending herself! Well, sometimes she was.

Panic was setting in now and it was only getting worse as Steven stood there doing nothing.

“W-well, what are you waiting for?” Spinel shouted, “Throw me! Crush me! Get rid of me!”

Steven watched as the pink gem inside the bubble hit the forcefield and shouted at him. He wasn’t sure what he was going to do. It would have been good if she was going to calm down but that seemed highly unlikely and he was sure if he let her out now she would either run or attack him.

With his mind reeling, Steven swung around to face off of the injector and held Spinel out over the edge.

“Is that what you want, Spinel?” Steven asked lowly, “To be gone?”

Spinel could feel herself breathing heavy. She could see the drop underneath her and looked from below to Steven who looked angry. Angry wasn’t the right word for what Steven looked, there were several emotions going on for him at that moment. What he felt was numb.

Steven knew that a fall from this height could crack Spinel’s gem. He could just drop her and this mess almost all be over. This was higher than when Amethyst fell from the lighthouse so he could potentially kill her.

Problems would start to melt away if she was gone, Spinel had said that herself.

“Maybe I should drop you. You don’t seem to care about anything or anyone but yourself.” Steven spoke.

Spinel slowly began to laugh again until she was laughing hard enough she could barely breathe.

“Me? Care about myself?” She snorted, “Are you joking? That's the funniest thing I've ever heard!"

The heart wielding gem continued to laugh as Steven watched her. This wasn’t the reaction he’d anticipated from her at all.

"If I cared about myself so much then WHY did I stand waiting for someone for 6000 years?" Spinel spat, "if I cared about myself so badly then why," 

Spinel hit the side of the bubble forcefully, "do I,"

Another kick

"Look"

Smack

"Like"

Smack

"THIS?!"

Spinel raised her fists to smash against the side of the bubble again but Steven lowered the containment, leaving her standing on the platform he was creating making the girl fall to her knees to stop herself from falling from the height.

The heart-shaped gem gasped as she dropped to her knees and saw the drop. Her stomach turned and she looked up at Steven, now realizing she wasn’t contained. Her mind couldn’t keep up with her emotions.

She was so sure all she had left to feel was hate and yet hope was still lingering inside her as she looked across to Steven Universe who was basically holding her out on a platter.

“You tell me, Spinel. Why  _ do  _ you look like this?” Steven asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shit show does not describe this chapter. I'm working through like a 5-year writers' block, maybe it's been longer. I'm giving it my best shot but believe me this a fight. I keep changing my mind on what I'm doing which explains why this is so all over the place.
> 
> As I get my ass in gear, I may rewrite this. Time shall tell!

**Author's Note:**

> CGOLCHRIS actually gave me this idea so if you're reading, hiiiiii!  
I'm hoping to develop this properly and filter in my headcanon, one I shall explain soon in the story!
> 
> Tis but a very short first chapter, I know!
> 
> Love yaas!


End file.
